<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your're a genius by nygmobs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678029">your're a genius</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs'>nygmobs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Movies 1989-1997), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Probably ooc, author doesn’t have a good memory so dialogue from movie is probably wrong, confession of feelings, no beta we die like men, they said be gay do crime, twiddler, watch batman forever for clear skin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nygmobs/pseuds/nygmobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>they need more fics guys especially batman forever twiddler</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harvey Dent/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your're a genius</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first time writing these two</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ed was sitting in the chair like throne, harvey standing on the side of it his head on ed's shoulder letting out loud cries.</p><p>"we don't get why we can't kill that stupid bat" harvey yelled</p><p>"i'm sure we'll be able to, we just gotta figure out how to do it right"</p><p>"you don't know that riddler"</p><p>ed lets out a hum before replying to his riled up friend "of course i do"</p><p>harvey let's out groan throwing his head back on riddlers shoulder. </p><p>"now, now harvey we'll get the bat, but for now wanna know what's on the mind of bruce wayne?"</p><p>harvey let's out mumbled "fine" </p><p>edward smiles as he turns on the tv in front of them so they can see what's in the billionaires head. they watched it for a minute, edward paused the tv quickly as a bat flew onto the screen.</p><p>he smirked as he turned to harvey "now tell me harv what man has bats on the mind?" </p><p>harvey looks to the tv then back to edward with a wicked smile on his lips. "you're a genius"</p><p>ed blushes at the praise he hangs his head down, then looks back up to harvey. "say that again" </p><p>harvey grabs either side of the man's head "you're a genius, edward nygma"</p><p>edwards face heats more than it already was, never once in his life as anyone called him a genius, and he wouldn't have expected it to ever come from harvey dent, but he could get used to it coming from him rather than just himself.</p><p>edward grabs on to harvey's neck lacing his hands together, he pulls harvey's face closer to his, close enough that he could feel harvey's hot breath on his face.</p><p>"ed?" harvey asks "what are ya doin'?" </p><p>ed just smiles "this" he closes his eyes as he fills the space between him and harvey as their lips meet for a kiss. </p><p>harvey doesn't pull back like ed expect him to, he just stiffens for a bit but he soon relaxes and to edwards surprise he kissed him back.</p><p>it didn't last long before they pulled away staring at each other in comfortable silence.</p><p>"i wasn't expecting you to kiss back" riddler chuckles</p><p>harvey smirks "we weren't expecting you to kiss us so soon into our partnership"</p><p>"so, you wanted me to kiss you mr.dent?"</p><p>harvey hums in agreement as he holds edwards chin and leans in for another kiss, ed response quickly kissing back harder than last time, harvey brings one of his hands to edwards hair threading his fingers through it and giving it a light tug. </p><p>edward let's out a soft groan at the feeling of harvey tugging his hair, he could feel the smirk against harvey's lips as they kissed. harvey pulled away still smirking down at the riddler as he panted.</p><p>"and to answer your question mr. nygma why wouldn't we? we just weren't expecting you to do it so soon"</p><p>"i couldn't help it, you were calling me a genius like that like no one else has.. and i guess i just got too caught up in the moment and let my feelings out" </p><p>harvey smiles softly at edward, it was a smile that ed has never seen on the other before and it felt like that smile was just for edward and it made him feel special. </p><p>harvey leans forward and leaves a peck on his lips, he pulls apart and presses his forehead to edwards.</p><p>ed's eyes sparkled as he looked into harvey's. </p><p>"harv.. i think i may love you in some form of way"  riddler says hesitantly his fear of rejection finally settling in. </p><p>harvey just smiles and leaves another kiss on ed lips "we think we may love you in some form of way too edward" </p><p>edward sighs closing his eyes. he feels harvey move away from him and take his chin into his hand, edward opens his eyes and looks up to harvey. </p><p>"let's go figure a plan out to take out bruce wayne" harvey says lightly, he moves his hand to ed's cheek and pats it before he walks away from the other man.</p><p>ed lets out a pleased noise as he gets up and he follows the other so he could help figure a plan out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>